What Should Be
by Rin Bluegold
Summary: Beast Boy saved Raven's life. Two months later, a romance has developed. Mainly a series, this doesn't totally revolve around them, but around other issues, too.
1. Goodbye

**This is Rin Bluegold, presenting What Should Be. It's gonna be like a whole new series, and it's gonna be done totally my way, just the way I've always wanted to do. If only I ruled the Cartoon Network universe.....**

**-**

Winter was making room for spring in the Titans' city. Starfire gazed out at the melting snow, silent tears rolling down her face.

_Goobye, my friends. Goodbye...._

-

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Cyborg were searching for the remote _again._

"Man, how can you lose the remote five minutes after you pick it up?" Cyborg groaned.

Beast Boy turned into a mouse and sniffed around under the couch. "I'm telling you, I didn't lose it! I don't know what happened to it!"

Cyborg lifted up the couch, and Beast Boy crawled out, shaking dust bunnies off in piles.

"Dude, we really need to clean under there..."

Raven was watching the entire ordeal with carefully hidden amusement. _Idiot..._

After the boys had searched almost everywhere, Raven stepped forward and presented the missing remote. Beast Boy's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Where did you find it?" he gasped.

Raven rolled her eyes. "In my room, of course. And if I find it there again, you won't get it back."

The threat was completely serious, and Beast Boy knew it. He received the remote meekly and said, "Thanks, Raven."

"He loves you, Raven," Cyborg followed in a singsong voice.

Beast Boy glared at him. Raven was just grateful that her hood was up.

She had been unusually close to Beast Boy lately. Two months ago, Mammoth had gone crazy and pulled a gun on everyone, even his own teammates. Raven had foolishly tried to stop him, thinking he wouldn't have time to fire the gun. But she was wrong. The speeding bullet would have been impossible for her to stop, but Beast Boy jumped in and took the shot. It miraculously missed his heart, and so far, there weren't any additional problems.

It also seemed like the experience had changed them both. Beast Boy was much more serious than he used to be, and Raven found herself smiling more. It didn't make sense.

Thankfully, Robin walked in before any further comments could be made.

"Hey, has anyone seen Starfire this morning?"

Come to think of it, none of them had seen the hopelessly cheerful redhead. Normally, she would have been up hours ago, floating around the kitchen concocting alien foods for them to sample. Not that any of them actually ate that stuff.

"Maybe she's sleeping late," Raven suggested.

Robin shook his head. "She has an alarm clock. Several of them, for backups. Something's wrong."

He went down the hall and knocked on Starfire's door.

"Star?" he called softly. "Is everything okay?"

There was no answer. Now even Raven was beginning to worry.

"Here, let me," she said. Robin stepped aside.

Raven didn't need to knock. She simply opened the door and walked in.

"Starfire, what - "

She stopped midsentence. Starfire sat on her bed, wearing the full Tamaranian outfit she'd worn when she first came to Earth, her face a picture of pure sorrow. There were packed bags on the floor.

"Tell everyone to come in, please," Starfire said quietly. "I have something to say."

Raven wasn't the only one bewildered by this. Beast Boy and Cyborg's expressions mirrored hers, while Robin was pale and silent.

Starfire stood up and said in a weary voice, "Emperor Galfor of Tamaran contracted a fatal illness. I did not know until the early hours of the morning that he had not survived."

There was a moment of silence. They all knew what this meant. Starfire would have to rule Tamaran from now on. She would have to leave Earth. She couldn't be on the team anymore. It was so sudden, so unexpected. The Teen Titans without Starfire was just...nothing.

Finally, it was Robin who broke the silence.

"Star...I'm sorry."

The gentle alien girl was trying hard to contain her sadness, but without success. She threw her arms around the boy she loved and burst into tears.

-

They managed to persuade Starfire to spend one more day with them. Beast Boy let her beat him at a video game, and Cyborg made her an electronic picture frame that was powered by a special substance which would allow it to continue working forever. It held hundreds of pictures that Starfire took herself over the past few years. Raven took her to the mall, where she allowed Star to buy her all sorts of things. When they got home, Starfire gave herself and Raven a makeover. Star was going on a date with Robin to finish off the day, and it made her happy to make Raven look nice even though Raven wasn't planning on going anywhere outside the Tower that night.

"Do I really have to go out there in front of everyone?" Raven grumbled, hiding herself in the shadows of Starfire's room.

Starfire had done an excellent job this time. After years of trial and error, she'd finally mastered the art of fashion and makeup. Raven wore an elegant sleeveless black silk dress and glossy stilettos. Her hair was pinned up, and a single curled strand hung down at her temple. Starfire herself wore a thin pink gown and seashell earrings for the walk on the beach Robin had promised. Raven thought to herself that Starfire was the only redhead alive who could possibly get away with wearing pink.

"Raven, do not be embarrassed," Star said, her green eyes glittering, "You look wonderful! I am sure the others will think so, too."

When she said "the others", Raven had a sudden image of Beast Boy. Ugh. Why did that make her so nervous? She didn't care what he or anyone else thought of her. She shouldn't care.

When Starfire was done with her makeup, she grabbed Raven and pulled her out of the room with her. Raven would have protested more, but this was Starfire's last day with the Titans. It was only fair that she should humor her.

Besides, she was admittedly a little curious about what the guys would think. And the dress wasn't half bad. She just might take it out once in a while and wear it again when no one was around.

Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy were sitting in the living room. Starfire flew out of the hallway excitedly, flaunting her new outfit, which earned a fair amount of compliments.

Raven lingered in the shadows, suddenly terrified. Starfire turned and held her hand out to her.

"Please come out, Raven. I want them to see how nice you look."

Beast Boy suddenly looked interested. "Raven got a makeover? Cool."

Raven glared in his direction and said, "Oh, did I need one?"

Her annoyance gave her a burst of confidence, and she stepped out into the room.

The boys stared with wide eyes.

"Wow," Cyborg gasped.

"You look great," Robin praised Starfire's handiwork.

Beast Boy seemed to be at a loss for words. Raven felt a surge of satisfaction. _See? I can be 'hot' too. Try chasing a blonde after this._

_Wait. Where did that come from?_

-

After Robin and Starfire left, Raven retreated to the roof. All that staring had made her uncomfortable. She needed some air.

Well, maybe 'uncomfortable' was the wrong word. Cyborg's expression was the same one he had given Starfire - the sort of fondness a boy might have for his beautiful younger sister.

But Beast Boy....there was something more in his eyes. Something that unnerved Raven.

She should have known what was happening. She shouldn't have encouraged it. But she did.

Raven's powers were fueled by emotions. That was why she had to meditate, to control her emotions and thus control her powers.

How could she control her powers when her emotions were so muddled?

"Raven?"

She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She had been expecting him.

Beast Boy came and stood beside her. He was oddly quiet.

"What is it?" Raven asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

He was gazing out at the sunset, apparently lost in thought.

"I was just thinking," he said, "it was cool of you to do that for Star."

"Oh." Not exactly what I was expecting. "Thanks."

He smiled a little. "I guess you won't be getting dressed up anymore after tonight. I know it's not your thing, but....you look amazing."

Here it comes.

"Beast Boy, I - "

"Raven," he interrupted, "You don't have to say anything. I know that just because I saved your life two months ago and you like me better, it doesn't mean we're gonna magically get together. You're worried that your powers are too unstable, and I totally get that."

He sighed.

"It's not like I saved you to get you to like me. That was an accident. But I'm glad it happened, and I'd do it again. It's just...seeing you tonight, like this, made me think about what could happen between us. I realized how much I wanted that."

"I want it, too."

Raven turned and met Beast Boy's surprised expression.

"But you're right," she continued a bit sadly, "about my powers. I'm glad you understand. I do like you, but neither of us can risk the possibility that my powers might manifest themselves in a bad way, and it could be dangerous. I just wish - "

Raven was cut off when Beast Boy suddenly pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. Her instincts screamed at her to stop this, to push him away. The other half of her, the part that had been wanting this for a long time and would much rather ignore the negative aspects of it, was the side she gave in to. It just felt so _good_.

Raven could practically feel his happiness when she kissed him back. It had started out gentle and sweet, but as her arms wrapped around Beast Boy and held him as tightly as she wanted him to hold her, their kiss became an explosion of withheld passion. When they finally parted, Beast Boy stared at Raven like she was a gift from the heavens.

It was then, unfortunately, that Raven regained her senses.

"Why did you do that?" she growled. "Didn't I just say how dangerous this was? What were you thinking?"

She expected repentance, but instead received a light laugh.

"Sorry," Beast Boy said, still laughing, "I'm really sorry..."

"You don't sound sorry to me."

"I know, I know, it's just...." he sighed. "I've been wanting to do that for so long, and I couldn't help myself. Besides, you kissed me back. That was awesome."

Raven stared at him. Then, finally, she cracked a smile. "You are such an idiot..."

She pulled him in for one more kiss, this time making it short and sweet.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

_Oh, crap._

Cyborg stood at the stairway entrance, an enormous smile on his face.

"You guys are so busted."

-

To Raven's mortification, Cyborg announced what had happened on the roof in front of Robin and Starfire.

Their reactions, however, were unexpected.

"Finally!" They sighed simultaneously.

Beast Boy smirked and wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulders, but she glared at him and he let go. Best not to push her too much in this situation.

Starfire flew to Raven and threw her arms around her. "Oh, Raven, I am so happy! This is just what I hoped for!"

How could that be argued with? Raven couldn't tell her the truth.

"Um, thanks, Star..."

Unfortunately, this happy moment was not to last. The day was at an end, and it was time for Starfire to leave. The Titans spent another few hours together in the Tower. Then, one by one, they drifted off to bed, and Starfire was gone.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update for a long time. had been blocked at my school again, so I can't get on anymore unless I go to the library, which is where I am now. I won't be here very often, and these things don't have word programs...**

**Again, I'm so so so so sorry!!!**


End file.
